a story related to the author
by i've been blocked new account
Summary: kairi likes sora or riku? which is the better man for him? the soft hearted kid or the strong handsome white haired dude?
1. 1st chapter

Author's Notes: this is my first kingdom hearts fic.. I don't own any squaresoft characters so pls don't try to sue..  
  
- - - - chapter 1: after the disaster  
  
A short red haired girl is sitting at the sea shore. She looks at the sunset as if it is the only thing for survival. Kairi's thoughts swims in her head 'aww.. its been lonely since sora and I got separated. True, I have selfie, wakka, and tidus in here to play with.. but it's just not the same. I miss sora.. and of course, riku too. I wonder if they will return. I hope so. But as time passes, I slowly start to lose hope. Aww.. it's been 2 months.. Iterribly miss the both of them..' "..kairi.." she heard someone calling her name. She looked around. No one was there. But she can see selfie laughing with wakka. But it is definitely not them. Cuz they are busy preparing for dinner. And they are soooo far away. 'wonder who it is..' she thought. Then she stared into the sky again. The sun is now invisible to her sight. All she sees now is the dark sky with stars in it. "..kairi.." she heard the voice again. Then she suddenly replied "riku!!" then she looked around again. Still, no one was there. She thought 'i'm sure it's riku! It's riku's voice.. wonder of he's here already.. a-and and sora too!' then she uttered "sora! ..riku? sora!!" ..nothing happened. 'dammit' she thought 'im calling for somebody who's not even here..' then tidus called her "Kairi, you're dad says you should go home now. It's dinner time.." "ok thanks" kairi replied. She stood and went off to her house. As her bulky shoes step on the sand, she heard a 'swoooosh' sound that seems like something is washed on the beach. She looked behind her. A kid with spikey brown hair lays unconscious on the ground. No thinking twice, she shouted "sora!!!!" then she hurried off to him. She carried his head on to her lap. "sora!!" she tries to wake her up. Sora slowly opens his eyes. "sora!!" kairi shouted. "k-kairi??" sora speaks. "sora! You're back!" she said. Sora got up and sat beside her. "yeah.. I am kairi.. I am.." she whispered. "I missed you.." kairi said. "I did too." He replied then he hugged her. After for a few moments, they caressed. 


	2. 2nd chapter

Author's Notes: this is my first kingdom hearts fic.. I don't own any squaresoft characters so pls don't try to sue.. thanks to the 1st three peepz ( - emerald, kingdom*hearts309, sapphire eyes91 - ) who have reviewed. Haha!! ^_^ I didn't expect that! ^_^ I thought it would still be "0 reviews" haha!! ^_^  
  
- - - - chapter 2: what happens now?  
  
'Sora came back last night. It's really surprising.. But how come the voice I heard was from Riku? Is it..?? ..?? Riku..?? is he.. d-dead..?? n-no.. couldn't be.. Riku..' Kairi thought as he looks at Sora's face. He's snoozing soundly in front of her. 'I wanna go back.. to my real life..' she thought '..i wanna go back to hollow bastion.. that's my real home.. but.. im happy here in destiny islands.. but.. damn.. what am I thinking? Hollow bastion? Why do I wanna go there? Well.. squall and yuffie are there.. I just wanna go back to my childhood life.. but I don't wanna leave sora here. It's just not the same without riku.. if riku's here, I would be a lot more calmer..happier perhaps..' Kairi went to the roof. She couldn't stay there. The closed room makes her head feel so unreleased.. She sits on the roof. Embracing her knees together, feeling of breeze in her short hair, twinkling of stars makes her relax a little bit. "Kairi?" somebody said.. 'huh..!! it's the same voice..riku..!!' she thought then she looked behind. Her eyes opened very wide. She sees riku in front of her. "Kairi? What are you doing up here?" he asked. "R-riku.. I-I w-was-" she was cut off by him. "Riku?? N-no.. im not riku. It's me- sora." He said. Kairi blinked many times.. it is sora.. she was just hallucinating that it was riku. She said "Oh sorry sora.. maybe I was just confused." "Yeah right! As if the both of us looks the same. C'mon.. I don't have long white hair." He said. "y-yeah!! Hihihihi! Silly me.." she responded. "Where's riku anyway?" she added. ". I saw him with king mickey. I asked him to help me go back here. I even told him to go home with me-" "then??" "he refused.." "why?" "I dunno.. he seeks for power.. riku.. I got a hunch he would turn out like this.." "n-no.. riku's a nice person, right? He wouldn't go out and look for the darkness..!" kairi argued.. "that's what I thought too.. but I think he just seeks for power.. not exactly darkness.. power.. I reckon he's with king mickey.." sora stated. "King mickey? That's goofy's and donald's king, right? He is probably a good person.. riku would be fine with him." "yeah! That's why I went here alone. I thought that riku would do well with him. But.. im not sure if they are still together.." "well.. I hope so.." kairi uttered. "say kairi.. have you ever thought of going back to hollow bastion?" "of course I did.. but you know.. im happy here." Then she slightly smiled. She looked at sora. . sora wasn't there. "Sora??" she looked around. She saw sora at the ground. He was with another person. Kairi also went down. "Sora, what's the big deal leaving me up there." She didn't mind the person sora's talking to. "Kairi.." the person said. She can't see him cuz it's dark and he is being blocked by sora. Out of nowhere, she just uttered "Riku.." then riku walked into view. Then he said "I'm home.." 


	3. 3rd chapter

Author's Notes: this is my first kingdom hearts fic.. I don't own any squaresoft characters so pls don't try to sue..  
  
- - - - chapter 3: reply to this chapter  
  
Kairi got surprised. As she looks at Riku's face she didn't realize that they were about to hug. Before she knew it, her head was resting on his chest. "Wow!!" Sora exclaimed. Then he joined the hug like it was a group hug. The three seemed to be united again. "This is amazing!!" Sora said. "Yeah!" Riku agreed.  
  
Author's Notes: ok guys, help me out with this. I know I only have a few readers recently.. but I think these "few" people would be able to help me out. Ok.. here goes.. give me some tips. I don't know what to write anymore. Hihi ^_^ cuz when I decided to start a story, I don't really have an exact plot in mind. But I have a few thoughts.. but they're not enough to make a whole plot. And mm. who u guys really prefer?? Sora or riku? Well.?? Help me out ok? U can just review and give the answer, or you can send me a message in friendster. Sorry, no e-mails please, I don't check it out regularly. Cuz the damn inbox is just full of crap! Chain letters I mean! Hihi! ^_^ got it? Thanks! And.. oh yeah!! I'll just upload my next update when I receive ENOUGH comments and suggestions. Thanks! -tamara/ tammi  
  
- - friendster account - - add me in your friend's list ok? Cuz SOMETIMES the "send a message" thingy is not working if you're not friends with the person. rakrakan_na@yahoo.com 


End file.
